


‘How Sass Got His Groove! (And Name)’

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC Sass - Freeform, OC Selena - Freeform, Sass hates his Jedi name, Satele Shan - Freeform, inlaws telling embrassing stories about thier kids, like has destroyed all evidence of it's existance, metioned Theron Shan and Lana Beniko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: An amused Selena explains to a curious Satele the tale of how her son came by his admittedly apt name. Meanwhile Sass has super hearing and a particular loathing for the name the Order tried to hoist onto him.





	‘How Sass Got His Groove! (And Name)’

Bright crimson eyes gazed serenely back at the Grandmaster, musing over the inquiry posed to her. After a moment a amused smile tugged at cobalt colored lips. 

“You truly wish to know dear Grandmaster? Then I shall tell you, though I recommend you make yourself comfortable for this is no quick tale. Enjoy some of my son’s lemon cakes and sweet water while you listen.” She gently encouraged her curious companion lifting both delicacies with the force and settling them near Satele. 

“My son from the moment of his first heartbeat reached out to me with the force. Even in the womb he was powerful in the force, I felt the first tendrils of his force signature reaching out to me. Inquisitive and warm in my unborn’s curiosity. I would sing to him and tell him of the world he was about to enter. I felt such joy and eagerness from my baby at my words.”

“Soon enough my son was born and from the moment those lovely crimson eyes opened and looked at me, our bond only grew stronger. 

“My Sassy was a sweet baby always smiling and so joyful. Still through our bond he was able to tell when one of the older masters…..Irritated me a tad bit.” 

At this the Chiss woman wrinkled her nose a bit in distaste, before reaching out for a mug of sweet-water and gulped the liquid down. As if in a attempt to wash out an unsavory taste from her mouth. 

“My sweet boy of course picked up on my disdain for this particular Jedi, even at such a young age. At first it was minor occurrences, the Jedi Master’s chair would be suddenly moved away before he sat down. A glass he held would suddenly break and leak all over his robes, or what finally confirmed my suspicions was one evening after a long lecture my baby suddenly coughing and crying, In a panic I hurried him out of the room and rushed him to the healers ward.”

“Halfway there, my babe ceased his coughing and instead began letting out soft coos and giggles. I held him up to my face, to which my son gave me a knowing slightly sly smile.” 

“In that moment I knew both what my sweet boy had done for me, and that Tar-”

_“Mama!”_

A pouting familiar blue face peered out from around the garden door. “Please don’t say it mom, I had Theron go in and wipe it out of the Jedi archives. And I had to search all of Illum after the battle for that birth certificate!“

Selena merely waved her sulking son off. “Alright my love, I won’t speak a single syllable, I swear.”

As Sass disappeared back into the house, Selena turned back to her companion and gave the Jedi a wink as she poured some more water into her teacup.

“Where was I? Ah, yes back to my naming my sweet boy.”

“That his Jedi name the was a poor moniker for so cunning a babe. My lovely little prankster deserved a far better name, one much more adept to his liveliness. In the spur of the moment I reached out to our bond and single word came to the forefront of my mind. Holding my child up to my face, I uttered a single word.”

“Sass.”

“My Sass let out a giggle and laughed, I could feel the bond between us humming with delight and approval. So from that day on my sweet little prankster was known as Sass… And I dare say in my absence my son has well earned his name tenfold. If the loving exasperated looks our dear daughter in law and your son gave him after he charmed them into getting matching henna tattoos this yester morn.”

And with that Selena snuck a quick grab at a lemon cake on the plate between them and proceeded to enjoy the sweet treat. 

“Funny enough I used to crave lemon cakes all the time while carrying my son, wonder who’s influence that was? Not that I dare complain, these are a delight.”


End file.
